Crush
by jenniepennie
Summary: AU. Buffy and Spike have a crush on one another, but there are a few problems! Buffy and Spike POV! Please read and review! ;o) ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Crush  
    
    Author: Jennifer L. a.k.a. jenniepennie

Email: spark@starry-night.net

URL: http://www.starry-night.net/spark

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Joss and UPN.

Rating: R for now! ;o)

Summary: AU. Buffy and Spike have a crush on one another, but there are a few problems! Buffy and Spike POV.  
Please read and review! ;o)

A/N: Just so you know and there isn't aren't any problems or confusion, when it's either Buffy or Spike POV, there will be a title either saying 'Buffy' or 'Spike'. I'm not the best with the British terms, but I hope its okay! ;o)

****

Buffy  
I gaze around my room and sigh loudly. I cannot believe today is the day, I think. So many things have happened just in the last week. 

First off, I just found out that my long-term crush, William Liam is soon going to be my stepbrother! I just can't get over it! That sexy…_god_…is going to be living in the same house as you, my brain screamed! I'm excited but nervous. I mean who wouldn't be, you know? It's almost like incest to have a crush, scratch that, _be in love with_ your own stepbrother. But I can't help but want him…

William, a.k.a. Spike, is the greatest thing that walks this earth! Well at least he is to me. Anyway, he has bleached blonde hair that looks sexiest when he's run his hand through it and it's in those little curls. His scarred eyebrow from a fight is also a sexy asset on him…and that body! My body practically sings whenever I see the muscles ripple under his usual tight black tee, with his long leather duster whipping along behind him. 

Sometimes, I wonder if he's ever had a crush on me, but I doubt it, since he is a year ahead of me and already in college- I start my first year at UC-Sunnydale this fall. Still, I have my doubts about ever hooking up with him, so usually when I feel down, I go and complain to my three best friends; Willow, Anya, and Cordy.

I groan and pace back and forth in my room. I gaze at the wall next to me, inspecting the Dingoes Ate My Baby poster on my wall. They are my favorite band, which Spike just happens to be the lead singer of! But more importantly, on the other side of that wall is Spike's new bedroom. He's going to be here for the rest of the summer, until school starts up again in the fall. A lot can happen in a couple of weeks, right?

I hear a knock on the door. I quickly look at my appearance and stare at my reflection. I look like I am glowing, I think to myself. My long blonde hair hangs in curls around my face; my lips are painted a light red and looked full and pouty. My face is flushed and my hazel eyes are brighter than usual. I am my mother's maid of honor so she picked out only the best dress for me - which I have to admit, looks perfect. It's an off-white, flowing strapless gown and on the hem of the gown there are silver beads, and sparkles imbedded in between. The color is perfect because it shows off my evenly tanned skin. I smile at my reflection.

I heard the knock again and this time the door is opened, with a pair of the bluest eyes I've ever seen staring back at me.

My heart skips a beat when I realize it is Spike who is staring at me. I can't take my eyes off of him and I feel myself blush while his gaze roams my body. When his eyes travel to my lips, I unconsciously darted my tongue out to wet them… wait, was that a moan I heard from him? I decide it probably wasn't and smile at him.

"Hi Spike." I am surprised now at how coolly that came out, how sensual it sounded.

"Hey pet, wanted to let you know, it's time to go." He gives me a sexy grin and holds out his arm. I graciously take it and smile again, and we descend the stairs together.

***

****

Spike

It's finally bleeding over, I think to myself, as I run up the stairs to my room to get out of the stuffy suit my father got for me. I throw on my usual black pants and shirt, along with my duster and go out the back porch of my new home for a smoke. 'Not like the old man will mind' I think to myself. I hope he is having a bloody fun time on the honeymoon, the old dog.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my smokes, grabbing one and lighting it, taking a nice, long drag. Don't get me wrong, I am happy the pops moved on with another woman. I just hate being away from him, because ever since me mum died, he's never really left me alone. Now I sound like a sodding git…Man, you're twenty one years old!

I turn around and gaze up at my new home. "Not so bad, better than an apartment.." I mumble to myself. Then my gaze travels to _her _room. Joyce's daughter, my stepsister now. I always had a bloody crush on her, and it only got worse tonight when I saw her, she looked so friggin' beautiful, it was unbelievable.

I remember back to only a few of hours ago at the reception, when the best man and maid of honor danced. The feel of her in my arms and thinking it felt so right.

Ahh, bloody hell! What are you thinking you stupid git, I yell at myself. She's your bleeding stepsis now, nothing can come of it. Nothing! 

Just the thought of me and her being alone for a whole two months is a temptation. I'm just glad she doesn't have the slightest idea that I have a crush on her, I tell myself.

I hear an enticing voice call my name.

"Hey Spike." I turn around and see Buffy staring back at me with an expression of boredom on her face. God she looks beautiful in her sweats and white tank top, I think to myself. I see her blushing. Why is she blushing? I wonder. Then I realize how intensely I am staring at her.

"Yes pet?" I ask.

"I'm bored, and hasn't anyone ever told you how bad that is for you?" She says pointing to my smoke that I forgotten about it. I immediately flick it to the ground watching it simmer until it goes out.

"Yeah well, can't resist the temptation sometimes." I drawl and watch her blush again.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me?" Of course I say yes, how could I resist those pouty lips that look like they taste like strawberries? I might just get myself a taste test…

***

TBC – what will happen when they watch a movie? Will the crushes come to surface? Find out next! ;o)


	2. Part Two

A/N Big thanks go to Aimee for the wonderful beta on this chapter!**   
  
Buffy**

Okay I am a little nervous. Spike and I alone for two whole months! And now there he is, sitting on the couch waiting for me to put a movie in, but I am having trouble deciding. Hmm. I spot my favorite movie 'Dirty Dancing' and wave it playfully in his face.

He looks at me disgusted.

"A bloody chick flick? I think not!" He gets up to look at the movies and pulls one out. "Now this is worth seeing." He grins at me.

Now it's my turn to be disgusted.

"Tell me your shitting me! 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'? What, you don't get enough of topless woman running around naked and screaming already?" I say sarcastically.

Spike raises and eyebrow at me and smiles wickedly. "Well now, pet if you want to be the first to do that go right ahead." He gives me his sexy grin.

I blush. "Ugh… In … your … dreams."

"Every night." Now I blush harder and see him gazing intently at me.

"Well I am putting in my first choice." Before he could say anything or stop me I put the video in the VCR and sit down on the couch, patting the spot next to me.

Spike groaned and then took the seat, defeated.

"I am so going to get you for this, pet." He mutters.

I playfully punch him in the arm. "I'd like to see you try."

He smiles again and puts an arm around my shoulders as he pulls me closer to him. I smile up at him and place my head on his shoulders.

Hmm this is nice, I think to myself. His hands draped over my shoulders are massaging my neck gently and I relish in the feeling. My memories go back to when I was a junior in high school and I first developed a crush on Spike.

***

"Oh my god, Willow I cannot believe the Winter Formal is tonight!" I look around my room nervously.

Willow, whom I can tell is naturally a little curious about my nervous reaction, stares at me curiously. "Buffy, what are you really nervous about?"

I sit down on the bed beside her. "Angel and I are going to a hotel after the dance." I simply state.

Willow's eyes grew large. "Oh my god Buffy that's great!" She squealed. "That is great right?"

"Yes it is, Willow. I know he's the one." I smile at her. I never have been so happy in my life with anyone. Here I am a junior in high school going to a Winter Formal with a senior and star quarterback of the football team. We are also nominated for King and Queen of the dance.

I smile again at Willow and slip my dress on.

"Well?" I ask her while I gaze in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Buffy."

"Thanks and so do you!" I quickly grab her into a hug.

"Not as beautiful as you." She said blushing while looking down at her dress. I thought it was gorgeous. It was a green satin dress with beads imbedded under the bodice and it was perfect for Willow. It brought out her green eyes immensely.

I gaze into the mirror one more time. My dress is a deep maroon and is satin like Willow's. It had thin spaghetti straps with silver sparkles and it flowed down to my ankles with a split up the side showing of my perfectly tanned skin.

"We are going to knock them dead." I look at Willow and grin widely. I grab her hand and we walk down the stairs together to our waiting dates.

Down the steps was my waiting mother, whose smile spread across her whole face.

"You ladies look beautiful." She whispered.

I grab her into a hug. Just like my mother to get all sentimental on me, I thought. I pull away from the hug as soon as the doorbell rings.

My mother opens the door and welcomes Angel and Oz in.

To me Angel looks beautiful in his black tux. He holds out a bouquet of roses and leans down to kiss me gently on the lips. 

"You look ravishing." He whispers in my ears. I blush deeply and take a hold of his hand. I turn around to find a gaping Oz and Willow blushing furiously. I smile to myself. They are truly the perfect couple.

"Well guys, are we standing here all night or what?" I say.

***

We enter the surprisingly big Sunnydale gym. Angel immediately whisks me on the dance floor.

I gaze up at him as he pulls me close.

"You look so beautiful." He whispers, looking at me lovingly.

"So do you." I blush hard now.

"You know that you don't have anything to be ashamed about right?" He lifts my head up with his thumb. "What we are doing is not wrong, we are just going to do what people in love do." He kisses me gently.

I nod. "I know and I love you." I whisper and kiss him back with all the passion I have.

***

"Now it is time to announce the king and queen of the Winter Formal." Xander Harris, another friend of mine, says. 

"I can't wait to see you announced queen." Angel breaths into my ears hugging me to him from behind. I shiver at his touch and smile at him.

"Well I cannot wait till you are announced king and I have the dance with the one I love." I turn around and kiss him gently.

"The lucky winners are… drum roll please…. Buffy Summers and William Giles!" Xander said into the microphone.

"What?" I look up at Angel and saw his confused expression.

"Well I guess William…err… Spike just got more votes than I did." He shrugs like it didn't bother him. But I know better.

Before I can say anything, I am being pushed on stage. I look back to where Angel is standing, but he is gone. I go up on stage and smile at everyone, then I look at Spike. My breath hitches in my throat. God he's gorgeous! I blush at the thought and scold myself silently.

He smiles at me and takes my hand, leading me on the dance floor. I keep my head down the whole time and try to search for Angel, but find him nowhere. I wonder where he went. He is probably hurt that he is not the one dancing with me.

"Really Buffy at least move." Spike says to me in an annoyed tone.

"Huh? Oh." I say, realizing the song started and all was doing was standing there. He pulls me closer to him as I start dancing with him. I finally decide to take a good look at him. His bleached blonde hair is tossed about in little curls. I stare at him intently and finally look into his eyes. My heart skips a beat. His eyes are a cerulean blue that seems to stare into my soul. God, Buffy! What are you thinking? My mind screams. I am falling in love with this man looking at me. 

"You're beautiful." Spike whispers in my ear, his warm breath lingering. Then I realize how close we are standing together, our chests touching. I look around to see if anyone notices but everyone is self-involved in each other.

I look up at him and whisper thank you back.

"You're not so bad yourself." I blurt out. Did I just say that? I place my head on his shoulders to hide my embarrassment. 

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you just said." I shake my head in agreement.

"Then I won't tell Dru."

***

The song ends and another slow song starts up. I entangle myself from Spike and walk away. Before I get very far he gently grabs my arm.

"Will you dance with me again?" He asks.

I look up at him, shocked at his request and just nod my head, quickly looking for Angel but still not finding him.

I place my hands around his neck, his around my waist pulling me tighter to him. I am shocked that I find myself holding myself closer to him. I look up at him again and lose myself in his eyes.

Spike is the lead singer to the band 'Dingoes Ate my Baby'. It is a good band but I am not sure I ever really listened to them. He is also a senior and is dating Drusilla. The biggest bitch in the world.

Spike frees one hand from my waist. I shiver at the lost of contact and shiver even more when that hand starts to massage my face gently. Before I know it the song ends and Spike leans in more, gently brushing his lips against mine. Then as soon as the contact is made, it is lost. I felt empty at the lost of contact. He looks into my eyes one more time before walking away.

Oh my god! What just happened? I kissed another man! My mind yells. I walk off the dance floor in a desperate search for Angel. He is the only one that can get my mind of that kiss.

I walk out to the double doors and around the dark school. I walk down to the girl's bathroom down the hall. As soon as I am about to open the door, I hear soft moans and hushing coming from the other side. Then I hear Angel's name. At this I immediately open the door and gasp.

Staring back at me are Angel and Drusilla in a very compromising position. On the verge of gagging, I run out the bathroom, tears streaming down my face.

"Buffy! Buffy wait I can explain!" I hear a desperate Angel cry. I turn around to see him fumbling with his belt the tears threatening to flow.

"What? What kind of excuse can you fucking think of?" I yell at him.

He flinches. "You're right." He reaches for me apologetically. I snap away from his touch and glare at him with all the hate I felt inside.

"It's over." I hiss.

***

tbc…


	3. Part Three

Chapter 3:

****

Spike

I sigh with relief when the bloody chick flick finally ends. I gaze at the blonde head laying on my shoulder. I nudge her gently but she doesn't move. She must of fell asleep during the movie. I am surprised I didn't notice but my mind kept wandering to just wanting to kiss her passionately to having just a friendship. 

I nudge her again and she moans.

"Buffy, luv, wake up." I whisper in her ear gently.

"No." She mumbles circling her arm around my waist.

"No, bastard, die." She mumbles incoherently. Must be some dream, I wonder. Then I hear the name Angel come softly out her lips. Then it dawns on me who she is dreaming of. That bloody bastard!

I shake her more roughly to wake her out of her nightmare. She immediately shoots straight up and looks up at me rubbing her eyes.

"Must have been some nightmare pet." I say with concern.

She looked at me and blushes and then looks away. "Well some parts were," she looks back at me. "Others weren't." She mutters.

"What parts weren't?" I ask curiously. She playfully tickles my ribcage.

"That sir is none of your business." She says in a ladylike tone.

I look at her and smirk. I stretch my arms out to awaken my stiff muscles. "Well I am off to bed pet, night." I pat her knee and start walking up the stairs with her behind me.

Before I can walk in my room I hear her sweet voice behind me.

"Spike, umm, this will seem awkward but can you stay with me tonight." I barely heard her cause she was whispering.

"What did you say?" I ask.

She blushes deeply and mumbles' nevermind and walks quickly into her room closes the door behind her.

I do the same and walk into my room taking my tee shirt and pants off. As soon as I lay my head on the pillow memories come rushing forward.

***

Bloody hell! Where the hell is Dru? I look around the dance floor after my dance with Buffy. First of all I was hoping Dru wasn't around to see me kiss Buffy. And now that I can't find the bloody git I am getting a little nervous.

I walk out the double doors of the dance floor to outside the school to have a smoke. I grab my smokes and lighter out of my inside jacket pocket. I look at the suit I have on. Bloody penguin suit. I can't wait till this is over and I can welcome the feel of my leather duster.

Before I could light my smoke I spot a girl in a maroon dress. It immediately registers that the owner of that dress is Buffy. I walk over to her to find her head between her legs and the sound of her sobbing.

I sit down quietly next to her. She lifts her eyes to me. "Leave me alone." She whispers hoarsely.

"I don't think I can pet." I pat her on the back. "Tell me what has you out here and not in there?"

She looks at me eyes wide. That's when I hear the high pitched voice of my girlfriend.

"Spike." I turn around to see Dru standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at Buffy. What shocks me the most is the way I see Buffy shooting daggers at Dru.

"Where have you been?" She asks hands still on hips.  
  
I got up and took hold of her hands. "I should ask you that question." She looks towards me and Buffy nervously. Why is she nervous?

"I wasn't feeling good, can we please leave honey?" She asks with pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course." I say a quick goodbye to Buffy and walk Dru to the limo to go home.  
  
***

I snap out of my thoughts of that night. Bloody Dru and her impeccable timing. I get out of bed knowing I will not get sleep tonight and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

When I make it to the entrance of the kitchen I am surprised to find Buffy sitting on a stool near the counter. I walk towards her back and whisper in her ear.  
  
"Hey pet."

Startled she turns to look at me and smiles. Then she looks me up and down and blushes. I look down at myself and realize I am only in my bloody boxers. Oh well.

"I couldn't sleep." She groans and lays her head on the counter her hands behind her neck massaging what looks like a sore spot.

I gently put the length of her golden hair over one shoulder and replace her hands with my own.  
  
***

****

Buffy  
  
Oh god his hands feel so good. I shiver under his touch, not from cold but the pleasure of his hands and warm breath massaging my neck. I realize the little moans I hear are coming from me. I sigh contently enjoying this moment.

"Bloody hell you smell so good." I hear him mumble.

Then I feel his lips on my neck brushes gently on the skin then suckling gently on my tender spot. I moan in little breathy puffs my mind reeling. I try to think about what is happening but all I can think about is his lips on my neck. Hi arms encircle my waist pulling me off the stool. I turn around and gaze into his eyes dark pools of blue meeting my hazel eyes that I am sure are just as dark.

He looks hungrily at my lips and I stand on my toes and tilt my head to the side as he leans in closer. His lips brush mine in the sweetest kiss I have ever known. I respond back my tongue caressing his bottom lip seeking entrance. He grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me away.

Now I am hurt and confused.

"Spike." I gingerly place my hands on his shoulder. He pulls back like I am on fire. He turns around. I try searching his eyes for a sign that will tell me what's wrong.

"I can't, we can't." He mumbles. Looking at me guiltily.

"What, why can't we?" I ask still confused.

He looks at me like a lost puppy and my heart sinks at his next words.  
  
"Dru."

***

A/N- Sorry for the long wait on chapters! I got hung up with school and finals! But now that the semester is over I am back in action!  
  



End file.
